Mexico
by Miss.Farmgirl
Summary: So this is what is going through Dom's mind as the last hense to the first moive and so this is just what I said he felt and what happened after.


**Mexico**

I don't own anything and would like to thank the fast and furious writers for great characters, I would also like to yell at them for killing Letty.

I would also like to say I have bad grammar and I'm sorry.

Dom watched as the black car started to flip. He could feel his heart begin to hammer. He can't lose her. Letty. He'd been an ass and he's been lover to her, any other women in their right mind would have left by now. But she stayed. Dom had seen her at sixteen and known from that moment he had to have her, and now he was watching her flip. Not knowing if she was alright. He had yelled to Leon to go back and get her. He had to help Vince no matter how much he want to be the one to get her. To know if she was alright. But he didn't. His heart dropped even more as his car was shot and started to slow down. He had watched as Mia and Brian passed him. He didn't know what happened as his car stopped. He got out and hopped into Leon's when he passed him. He had looked at Letty. Talked with her and his heart felt just a little better knowing she was almost alright. He has kissed and looked her over. She smiled at him and called his a dumb ass. But she started to worry about Vince. So had he. When the car pulled to a stop Dom looked at Letty and pushed her back when she tried to get out. He got out and looked at her. His Letty. He kissed her and told her about Mexico. Asked if she was alright for the ten time in the short drive. She said yes. Dom ran over to the small group that has now gathered over a hurt Vince. He'd watched as a helicopter came and took Vince away. Watched Brian as Mia started to come to the car. He got back in and all he could do was look at Letty. She had looked at him and told him she was alright. He didn't believe her. Dom kissed her over and over.

"You were right, you were so right. I never should have don't this." He whispered to her.

"Dom, baby, you did what you had to. Nothing went wrong the last how many times it was just bad luck that's all." Letty whispered to him.

"I love you." He told her.

She kissed him "I love you too."

When they got back to the house Dom ordered Mia and Leon to pack. They had to leave. Dom carried Letty up starts to their room. He set her down and started to throw both of their things into bags. Letty watched him.

"Dom were are you thinking were going to go?" Letty asked him getting up with a little hiss as the pain started to show. Dom looked at her and his eyes started to water.

He zipped the bags up and walked over to her.

Dom kissed Letty slowly.

"Baby I told you there is a beach in Mexico, and I'll meet you there." He kissed her again.

"Promise?" Letty asked him. "Mexico?"

"Ya, I have a house already set. I'll meet Leon, Mia, and you down there." He gave her a slip of paper with the address.

"Dom don't get yourself killed. I was hoping for the "fun" of Mexico with you." Letty told him. She kissed him and with that he grabbed the bags and took Letty in his arms.

"I'll met you down there." He told her as he set her in the back seat of the car. He kissed her one more time, then hugged Leon, and kissed Mia's head.

With that he waited as Brain came. Watched as Jessie was shot, gunned down Train, and bet a train too. He watched as Brian helped him to get away. And the whole drive down to Mexico Dom wondered what had all happened that day. He wonder and thought. He swore and prayed. He wanted to cry to, and close to it. It wasn't until he drove up the little drive way of a beach house that he felt like shit.

It all went away though, when a little Latino in a pair of shorts and a tank top came limping outside the door. Letty stopped and looked at Dom as he slowly got out of the car. Letty started to get the sting of tears in her eyes.

When Dom got Letty his in his arms he felt a little better, and so did she.

Because at the end of the day….at least Dom and Letty had each other.

Not my best work but I was have nothing to do because the only thing in TV is about the shitty weather and thunderstorms. So thank you for reading and I hope you will like to read my other work, which I do put a lot of time into. This was just a fast little short story.

Love Kristine M


End file.
